dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Costs
__TOC__ Feeding dragons with food grown at the Farm, Large Farm, or Enchanted Farm will help them to gain levels. As a dragon gains levels, it earns more per hour, and at certain stages of evolution, its appearance will change as well. Currently, a dragon can be fed up to level 10. Each level requires a certain amount of food. Dragons must be fed a total of 5 times per level in order to gain a new one. Below is a list of the total amount of food that a dragon needs to gain its next level. There are currently seven different food patterns that a dragon might follow. To see which dragon uses which food pattern, check below or view its food costs on the individual dragon pages. You may navigate to individual dragon pages by clicking their names or icons on the list of Dragons. Cost Pattern A |-| A (Other Dragons)= |-| A (Fire Dragon)= |-| A (Forest/Air Dragons)= Cost Pattern B Cost Pattern C Cost Pattern D Cost Pattern E Cost Pattern F Cost Pattern G Cost Pattern H Dragon Food Cost Patterns |-| Pattern A= *Air Dragon (A-2) *Fire Dragon (A-1) *Forest Dragon (A-2) *Forestfire Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Wild Dragon |-| Pattern B= *Abominable Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Clown Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Elements Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Island Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mist Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Storm Dragon *Viking Dragon *Water Dragon |-| Pattern c= *Diamond Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Magic Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Virtue Dragon |-| Pattern D= *Aether Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Charm Dragon *Coral Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Music Dragon *Planet Dragon *Poison Dragon *Polar Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Titan Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Were Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Zombie Dragon |-| Pattern E= *Alpine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Angel Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Aries Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Bride Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Cave Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Dream Dragon *Elf Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Father Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *FrankenDragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Germany Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Glass Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Holly Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Hook Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Justice Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lavender Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Luck Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Magma Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *May Dragon *Melody Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Neon Dragon *New Year Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Origami Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Passion Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Rose Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Santa Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Super Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Templar Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Turkey Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Yeti Dragon |-| Pattern F= *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Light Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Sunshine Dragon |-| Pattern G= *8 Bit Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Archon Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Bat Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Disco Dragon *Druid Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *England Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hades Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hera Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Idol Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Mother Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nano Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Swan Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Venetian Dragon *White Magic Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Zephyr Dragon |-| Pattern H= *Amazon Dragon *Amber Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Fates Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Golem Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Headless Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jester Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Marble Dragon *Midas Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Naga Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Owl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Royal Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shell Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Social Dragon *Space Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Stone Dragon *Summer Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Troll Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Warden Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zeus Dragon Category:Gameplay